halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Boneyard
Easter Eggs This is going to be filled with 'Eggs I can already tell, maybe a crashed SoF or PoA or FuD or IAC? Tell me what you think!--Justin Kane 00:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane Why does that make sence? Halo: Reach is a prequel, it takes place before the other games so how could the three main ships of the trilogy story be in the process of being scraped, and the Spirit of Fire is still "lost with all hands", but there is the Commonwealth. Van Dominic Flyhight 18:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think that there will be some Easter Eggs but not a lot of them. Another thing, it doesn't look very big to me. Mrhalohunter24 20:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) The Storm Does anyone else think that the picture on the page looks like the part of The Storm where the Scarab attacks? Or am I just seeing things? Alfius 13:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) No. I think it looks a little bit like The Storm too. Mrhalohunter24 20:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Commonwealth The decommissioned ship is the UNSC Commonwealth. This can be seen at 06:39 in the Gametrailers trailer. Metalingus627 20:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Invasion should a new section be added to this and all invasion maps having the loadout list per phase? this has all the phase classes and Vehicles here: http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_042310 DeadReanimation 12:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :No. This article is simply about the map. Note that this is only the beta and not everything will be set in stone.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) "The Maw" Reference Might that crashed outside of the map be a reference to the s position on the last level of Halo: CE, The Maw? The only thing different about the two positions of the ships is that this one on Boneyard is tilted to the side a bit, while the POW was not, and the terrain is a bit different. Is this possibly notable? --''"Why am I here and what the hell are you?"''The guy who hates his username. 06:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) UNSC Corvette? I was having a look at the hulks out in the Graveyard, I recognised the Cruisers and Frigates, but there is a smaller line of ships as well. They are in front of the complete frigate hulls and almost look like smaller frigates with the two engine nacelles at the rear and and central hull. Anyone else notice them? MissingSea 14:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I just had a good look at 'em, They are those civvie transports, although some look like republic Blockade runners lol. DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 03:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Campaign? All multiplayer maps (except Forge World) are in Reach's campaign right? Where in campaign is this? 15:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :How the hell should we know? Wait for the game to come out.-- Forerunner 15:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm sure you know now, but in case you haven't figured it out, it's in the "Pillar of Autumn". KRZYBCH 04:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) BTB Snipers Spawning Problem When playing BTB Snipers on Boneyard, has anyone else noticed a horrendus spawning advantage if you're on the Blue team? Because Blue team spawns in the far back, already on high ground, you have immediate access to the catwalks that lead you around the higher levels of the structures along either side. Red team, on the other hand, spawns on the edge of the cliff, underneath the ramp structure where the core destination is in Invasion. They need to climb up the little hill, then run across open ground in order to make it to cover, by which time Blue is nicely set up on the catwalks overhead, raining down bullets... I've played on either side, and it sucks to be Red every time. Anybody feel me? KRZYBCH 04:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Weird Spike thing There's this weird spike thing on the underside of the stairs that are on the second floor near the canyon in Extraction point. What is it?The Great and Powerful Foxi Hooves 02:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC)